


Carry On But Don't Blink

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "Changing Channels", the Trickster throws the boys into a episode of Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On But Don't Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for team_free_love's Secret Lover's Exchange, for licklesoxy, I hope you like it dear. This story is pure crack and is also the first SuperWho/Doctor Who fic that I've written. Thanks very much to my beta cynassa and my husband for letting me play music from Doctor Who endlessly while I plotted and wrote this.

Static flickered across the screen, followed by snow as the screen grayed out briefly. A hand tapped the screen and the image cleared up.  
"That's better." Gabriel said, as a park came into view. He settled back into his recliner, in his boxers and undershirt, and waited to see where the boys had ended up.

Sam and Dean looked around, they were in a park. A female jogger came by, brushing against Sam as she ran.  
"Sorry. Excuse me." she called back over her shoulder. She sounded British.  
"Another park? Well at least it isn't night time and I swear to god, if we find another dead body..." Dean's ramble became lost as the wind picked up and a wooozh sound started to become audible. "Oh what now?" Dean demanded, looking wildly around. "A bomb? Aliens attacking the planet? _Another_ damn apocalypse? And what the _hell_ keeps making that noise?"  
Sam could have sworn he had heard that sound before, the answer itched at the back of his brain, what was it?

The sound stopped as a blue police box appeared out of thin air.  
"Um, a blue police box?" Sam asked tentatively, looking at said box as it ticked and cooled off.  
"A what? What the hell would a police box be doing here? What's a police box anyway?"  
Sam knew the answer to this, he knew that he did, what was it? The answer had almost come to him when the door popped open and a lanky man stepped out.

A lanky man with floppy hair and a bow tie.

A sense of dread spread out from the pit of Sam's stomach as it all clicked into place. "Oh damn, we're in an episode of Doctor Who."  
"Doctor What?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.  
"Not what Dean, Who."  
"What? What do you mean Who? What Who?" Dean asked with an exasperated look on his face.  
"Doctor Who. It's a British television show."  
"What are we doing in a British television show? And how do you know about it?"  
"I have no idea and it's actually very popular in America. A friend of mine in college showed it to me."  
"And being here is bad somehow because..." Dean trailed off.  
"Trouble follows the Doctor and people die." Sam admitted.  
"So? People die on Doctor Sexy, and we managed to survive that. The reminds me, we ever run into the Trickster again, I'm punching him. I've had it up to here with this crap." Dean grumbled

"No, nameless unimportant people died on Doctor Sexy." Sam corrected. "Here on Doctor Who, main characters can die. The Doctor himself has died like nine or ten times, this is the eleventh, I think, incarnation."  
"Are you serious? What so he's like a Phoenix?"  
"No, he's an alien. From what I can remember, the last of the Time Lords." Sam said.  
"An alien? Dude, those things don't exist, they aren't real." Dean snorted.  
"They are here." Sam shot back as the Doctor spotted them and walked up.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Can you tell me what year it is here on Earth?"  
Both Sam and Dean stared at him before Dean answered. "Actually we're not really sure ourselves."

"Oh dear, that's never good." the Doctor replied, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a metal rod with a green light on it.  
"What the hell is that?" Dean hissed, flinching away, hand going for his gun (though he would never admit to that when asked later).  
"It's okay." The Doctor said softly, while waving the rod around. "This is a Sonic Screwdriver, it won't hurt you. Right now I'm just using it to tell myself about where I am."  
The boys watched, pulling back when the Doctor aimed the Sonic at them.  
"Well that's odd." he said, reading the results. "You gents don't belong here. But then neither do I. Technically." He looked at them.

"You wanna handle this one Sam?" Dean asked. "You seem to know the most about it, being the fan and all."  
"I am not." Sam protested. He turned back to the Doctor. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude. I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean, and you're right, we don't belong here. We're actually from another dimension. In ours, you're actually a television show."  
"Really, now? That's interesting." The Doctor read more of what the screwdriver was saying.  
"Oh yeah, real _interesting_." Dean interrupted. "How are we going to get out of here Sam?"  
"Well... in the show the Doctor has a companion, someone that travels with him. Do you have any one like that?" Sam asked.

"I just dropped Amy and Rory off, so for now I don't." the Doctor replied.  
"Well it looks like we're your new companions then. If you'll have us, I mean." Sam said.  
"Always up for a new adventure. Come along boys, let's see what we can get up to." The Doctor began to walk back towards the Tardis, motioning for the two to come with him.  
"Time to play a new role." Dean mumbled, following him.  
"Hopefully we don't die." Sam said.  
The Doctor pushed open the door to the Tardis and let the boys in first. "Welcome to the Tardis." He shut the door as he came in and began to fiddle with the controls. "Any preferences?"

Dean stood and stared around him. "Holy..."  
"We were just... it's-" Sam started to say. While he knew it was bigger on the inside, actually seeing it with his own eyes was completely different.  
"I know, bigger on the inside." The Doctor grinned as he pushed a button. The ship began to make the familiar sounds and signs of take off and before they knew it, the boys were flying through time and space.  
"So boys, you have a last name?" The Doctor asked as he watched the read outs on the screen and adjusted a couple of the controls.  
"It's Winchester." Dean replied, glancing at the Doctor. "How, what is this?" he asked gesturing to the rest of the control room. "It looks like a telephone box, but it's not, it's-"  
"A spaceship. Of a sort, more of an entity, really. Tardis is short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And that's Winchester, like the gun right? Hate guns, nasty things, guns."  
"Yeah, like the gun. And all of that means, what exactly?" Dean asked.  
"I can go any where in space and in time." The Doctor typed at his keyboard as he talked. What Dean and Sam couldn't see, was that he was looking up information on them.

"Why are you asking about us?" Sam asked coming over to stand with Dean.  
"Well, it's the polite thing to do, asking someone their name and I'm trying to find out if there's anything on you in the database." The Doctor looked at what was scrolling onto the screen. "That's odd. There's nothing about either of you in here. The closest I can get is a Samantha and Deanna Winchester, sisters, born in Kansas. Oh, there's even a picture of them, lovely girls at that. And they're both, oh my!" The Doctor's eyes widened as he read. "They're involved in the adult entertainment industry. They started out as actresses and are now running their own production company."

"Are you serious?" Sam demanded. "We're porn stars in this dimension?"  
Dean laughed. "That's just _awesome_!"  
The Doctor took out his Sonic again and aimed it at both of the boys for another reading. "Well Sam, technically, they aren't you. The two of you have completely different bio signatures."  
"Could you get us home?" Sam asked.  
"Your signatures don't match anything in this universe. I can try, but I don't know where your universe is, and that makes it harder and trickier to get to." the Doctor replied.  
"We've got a friend, Castiel, he's trying to get us out. Could we find him?" Dean asked. "The last time we saw him, we were in a Japanese game show."  
Sam winced. "Don't mention that show. Ever. Again."  
"Hmm... It's possible. I'll help you find your friend. Tell me about him, it'll help in tracking him down."

The trio landed on a street and opened the door. The Doctor poked his head out to take a peek. They were on a regular street, people going about their business, a little further down the street was a small cemetery. The Doctor came out of the Tardis and Dean and Sam followed behind him. They began to look for Castiel. And had no luck in locating him.  
"Where the hell is he?" Dean groused. They had looked everywhere.  
"Hey Dean." Sam pointed over his shoulder. "That statue, does it look like Cas to you?"  
Dean turned around saw where Sam was pointing. Over in the cemetery, facing away from them, was a statue. That wouldn't really be worth noticing, except this one was wearing a trench coat.  
"Yeah, it does. Hey Doc, let's go look in the cemetery."

Getting in was easy, they _were_ open after all, and after walking past several markers and statues, were able to see the front of the statue they had seen from the street.  
"It _is_ Cas." Sam whispered. He brushed some leaves off the marble slab that Castiel stood on.  
Castiel stood in front of them. He was made entirely of stone and his wings arched behind him.

"He's got wings. We've never seen his wings before." Dean said. He reached a hand out to touch one of the bigger feathers.  
"Boys, get away from that." the Doctor whispered from a few feet behind them.  
They turned around to look at the Doctor.  
"What are you talking about? That's Cas, he'll be able to help." Dean said.  
Sam nodded. "He's gotten us out of stranger situations."  
"I'm sorry boys, but that's not your friend. Step away, now." the Doctor said.  
"I know he looks like him, but that's really not him. Step away from him now." the Doctor pleaded, looking at them.  
Behind them Cas turned back to flesh and blood. "Dean! Sam! We need to go now. The Trickster, he's-" They looked back at Castiel and he turned back to stone.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.  
"Get over here now." the Doctor repeated. "And whatever you do, don't take your eyes off of him, he can't move if you're looking at him."  
Sam and Dean slowly moved over to the Doctor. "What the hell are you talking about Doc?" Dean asked.  
"That's an angel, stay away from it."  
"Yeah, Cas is an angel, he's okay. He won't hurt us." Dean said. "He's our friend."  
"No he isn't. That's a Weeping Angel. They look like statues as long as someone is looking at them. When you don't look at them, they can move." the Doctor explained. "They're a predator, they feed off of time itself. The anomalies of it."

The three men looked at each other and Castiel turned flesh and blood once more.  
"Dean!" he exclaimed, reaching out to touch Dean's shoulder.  
Dean turned at his name and Castiel was refrozen in the middle of reaching for him.  
"Whoa." Dean whispered staring at the statue that had moved and spoken to him.  
"We need to leave, now. I'm sorry, but your friend can't help you." the Doctor said with regret.  
"No, he can. I know he can." Dean replied stubbornly, taking his eyes off Castiel. Castiel turned back to his vessel's flesh and blood for a third time. He tried to reach out to Dean again and right before he made contact, Castiel was yanked away.

"This is not how things were supposed to go, Castiel. I gave you a part, same as the boys, yours is silent. The angels have never spoken in Doctor Who, not once, they shouldn't start now."  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel's mouth was taped over. "Now be a good little angel and play your part."  
He snapped again and Castiel was gone, shoved back into TV land, who knew where. Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair, that had been close, but it would take more then one of his little brothers to stop him. He turned back to the screen and watched the Doctor with his two newest companions, they were sure to be a hit.

The End


End file.
